Pequeña historia
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: A su edad un hombre es portador de muchos recuerdos, como tal, variadas son las historias a contar. Mientras Heavy colocaba delicadamente a Sasha sobre la mesa para limpiarla, se preparaba para contarle la historia de la muerte de su padre y a él en convertirse en un mercenario.
1. Chapter 1

Pequeña historia

.

_A su edad un hombre es portador de muchos recuerdos, cada uno marcado por experiencias, sentimientos, hechos y personas. A Heavy le gustaba contarle estas memorias a Shasha, ella era buena y siempre escuchaba atentamente las historias que su amigo le contaba._

_Hoy es un día especial así como lo fueron sus antecesores, este día, todos los años, Heavy le contaba cierta memoria a Sasha y ella prestaba todo su atención a ella. Esta en particular siempre había sido importante, pues era la historia que marco su vida para siempre. Heavy puso a Sasha con delicadeza sobre la mesa y mientras comenzaba a limpiarla con delicadeza comenzó a contarle los acontecimientos que llevaron a la muerte de su padre y a él a convertirse en un mercenario…_

.

El invierno azotaba su bello país, que aún inmerso en el caos de una guerra civil resplandecía en la suave nieve, blanca como el uniforme de su padre, blanca como la ropa que llevaba. Caminaba por el campamento del grupo independiente de Jabárovsk como uno más del ejercito blanco en busca de su padre, ya era más de un año desde el inicio de la guerra, tres meses desde que cumplió 18 años y toda una vida viviendo bajo el cuidado de los zares. Estaba listo para luchar por su país y defender la verdadera Rusia.

A lo lejos diviso la tienda de su padre, vio a su superiores abandonarla con facciones serias y duras en sus rostros, vio a su padre con la misma expresión, hasta que al voltear y notar su presencia, una sonrisa paternal y unos ojos calmados le dieron la bienvenida.

- Syn, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Deberías estar entrenando para la batalla – Su padre puso una mano en su hombro mientras lo invitaba a entrar. Su padre era un poco más alto que él, midiendo un poco más de dos metros y ganándole por un par de centímetros. Siempre había sido fácil ver la semejanza entre ellos, los dos eran los únicos nacidos sin cabello en la familia, ambos tenían el mismo color blanco de piel y los ojos azules, aunque todo el mundo decía que el hijo tenía las expresiones de la madre y las niñas las de su padre. A él nada de esto le importaba, pero por algún motivo otras personas parecían hacerlo.

- A eso vengo Otets, recuerda, prometiste ayudarme para mi primer combate contra los rojos – Sonrío a su padre.

- Tienes razón… los siento, pero no podré cumplir mi promesa. Ve a buscar a tu batallón, el ejercito rojo esta a menos de medio día de distancia, su teniente debe estar a punto de darles instrucciones – Su padre puso una mano en su hombro – Recuerda tu entrenamiento, esa será la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte – Él asintió y miro fijamente a su padre, este le sonrío – Nos vemos en la noche, hay que llegar a casa con tú madre o sufriremos su ira más la de tus hermanas.

Con esa ultima frase se marcho. Su padre siempre había sido bueno con ellos y aunque sus palabras sonarán relajadas, el podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Le demostraría a su padre que no necesitaba preocuparse por él, sabía que ponía su vida en peligro al luchar, pero tampoco dejaría a su padre hacerlo sólo, por ello se unió al ejercito blanco, por ello se mantendría con vida y juntos defenderían a su familia de los anarquistas.

Decidido camino de regreso a su batallón, el gélido viento del invierno azotó sus rostros mientras escuchaban a su teniente, la batalla sería entre las colinas, el plan sería aprovechar la nieve a su favor, formar pequeños montículos de nieve para proporcionarles cubierta y camuflaje y emboscar al ejercito enemigo. Ellos serían la primera línea de ataque y mientras ellos sorprendían al enemigo, los demás escuadrones saldrían apara darles apoyo.

Ahora estaba junto a un par de compañeros, esperando al enemigo. Los rojos habían estado haciéndolos retroceder desde hace unas semanas, pero hoy cambiarían la situación.

- Aún no hay nada a la vista – Los tres permanecieron en silencio.

- Espero que los rojos no lleguen.

- ¿Pero qué dices?

- ¿No es obvio? Prefería no tener que luchar, ¿has escuchado como nos han masacrado estas ultimas semanas? Nosotros somos novatos, más de la mitad tendrá su primera batalla hoy y los rojos nos llevan ventaja.

Sus compañeros miraron la nieve – Tienes razón, nosotros ni siquiera estamos bien organizados, estamos solos, no hay forma de recibir apoyo de otras regiones en caso de necesitarlo, nuestros mayores nos están usando como señuelo…

- Por eso debemos pelear y vivir – Estaba cansado de la charla, sus camaradas lo miraron sorprendidos ante el comentario – No olviden por lo que luchamos ni porque entramos a la batalla. Aún si las cosas están en contra debemos luchar y vivir.

Ambos asintieron – Tienes toda la razón, hay que salir vivos de esta, cueste lo que cueste. Por cierto, no creo saber tu nombre, me llamo Ahmar y este cobarde mal nombrado de aquí es Fadeuka, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

- Eso no es relevante… pero me llamo Alexey.

- Un gusto, espero puedas hacer honor a tu nombre, defensor.

Él no contesto acabando la conversación. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que divisaran al ejercito enemigo, notorios en la lejanía sobre la nieve blanca. Poco era lo que recordaba de la batalla, sus compañeros cayeron rápidamente y los rojos demasiado lento, recordaba ver a su padre aplastar a sus enemigos bajo sus manos y la expresión del soldado rojo sin nombre que mato, su primer asesinato.

.

Caminaba con su brazo derecho sangrante e inerte, Ahmar se apoyaba sobre él, utilizándolo como una muleta y saltando con su pierna izquierda, tras ellos en el campo de batalla quedaba el cadáver de Fadeuka; alrededor de ellos iba el resto de los sobrevivientes del ejercito blanco. Solo quedaban unos pocos metros antes de entrar a la ciudad, Alexey buscaba con su mirada a su padre, llevaban caminando 5 km y aún no lograba verlos, la batalla había comenzado a un poco más de 10 km de la ciudad. Había sido un fracaso total, los rojos no solo acabaron con muchos de sus compañeros, sino que ganaron territorio demasiado rápido.

Finalmente llegaron a su base en la periferia de la pequeña ciudad, no mucho más grande que un pueblo. Sobre una cama en la enfermería dejo a Ahmar, este le agradeció antes de que se marchara. Mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse y esperar a ser atendido por algún médico, sintió una mano grande y fuerte sobre su hombro sano.

- Me alegra verte Syn – Su padre le sonreía levemente, su cara tenía múltiples rasguños y su brazo izquierdo era sostenido por una venda.

- Otets, estas bien.

- Estoy vivo y me alegra ver que tu también lo estés. Vamos, alguien debe verte ese brazo pronto – Su padre rápidamente hizo que uno de los médicos le revisara el brazo. Se lo había dislocado al caer en la batalla, además había recibido un golpe de bala, aunque por suerte eran heridas sanables y dentro de un tiempo podría volver a utilizar su brazo. Su padre tan solo se había esguinzado la muñeca izquierda y ya en un par de días estaría mejor, el tendría que esperar mucho más antes de poder ser útil en la batalla.

En la noche su madre lo abrazo fuertemente, mucho más de lo que él podía recordar, mientras sus hermanas pequeñas (la más grande tenía 8 y la menor 6) le hicieron compañía mientras leía _La Guerra y la Paz_ de Tolstói. Aquella noche recordaba haber escuchado a sus padres discutir por su culpa, su madre no estaba de acuerdo con que ni él ni su padre lucharan y él comprendía su preocupación, sin embargo volvería a luchar.

.

La semana siguiente al inicio de la batalla fue tensa en la ciudad, los rojos alcanzaron a entrar en a la periferia de la misma, pero de algún modo, el ejercito los hizo retirarse de manera definitiva, al final ellos habían ganado la batalla. Al día siguiente, su padre había sido ascendido de rango a capitán, mientras él y los demás soldados sobrevivientes eran ascendidos a soldados de primera clase, a pesar de saber que su padre había sido en gran parte responsable de la victoria, el no veía motivo para que ninguno de su escuadrón fuera ascendido.

Aún con el brazo dislocado y recuperándose lentamente, Alexey iba todos los días a la base del ejercito a ver con que podía ayudar a su padre, usualmente le ayudaba con el papeleo, pero últimamente lo mandaba a casa muy temprano a descansar. Recientemente había tenido muchas reuniones con su mayor y por el rostro de su padre al regresar a casa nuevamente parecía que las cosas no fueran bien.

Esa tarde decidió esperar a fuera de la tienda a que su padre terminaran la conversación, aún no quería volver a casa, su lesión lo hacía sentirse inútil y debía hacer algo al respecto, sus esperanzas residían en su padre, pues su madre ya le había dejado en claro que no ayudaría en casa.

Suspiro un tanto desganado y decidió observar a los demás soldados en la lejanía, todos ocupados con algún deber, listos para defender la ciudad, también vio a algunos nuevos reclutas pasar corriendo por el campamento, al parecer entrenándose.

- ¡Alexey! No pensaba verte hasta dentro de una semana más camarada.

Levanto la vista para encontrarse con Ahmar – Veo que ya estas mejor de tu pierna – Le sonrío.

- Ja, mis padres no me llamaron Ahmar por nada, ¿sabes? Aunque creo que eso, te lo debo a ti.

- ¿A mi? – Miro a su compañero con el seño fruncido y confuso.

- No me sorprende que no lo recuerdes, estabas muy inmerso en la batalla, debí haber estado yo también más concentrado ese día – Se cayo durante unos segundos, hasta que noto el seño fruncido de su compañero – Perdón, aún no te he explicado nada. Ese día, mientras peleábamos y los refuerzos aún no aparecían tuve miedo, le di con mi rifle a un soldado enemigo y lo mate, me quede paralizado, no sabía que hacer. Cuando por fin reaccione vi a un soldado rojo correr en mi dirección, listo para asesinarme… pero antes de que lo lograra tú lo embestiste y luego lo mataste de un disparo. Sé que no te fijaste, pero en ese momento me salvaste la vida de un rojo… y de mi mismo. Gracias Alexey.

Volteo a mirar el resto del campamento, Ahmar tenía razón, el no se había fijado en ello y eso era un error – No tienes de que agradecerme Ahmar, mi padre me enseño que en la batalla siempre debemos cuidarnos los unos a los otros, yo no lo hice, así que no hay nada que agradecer.

- Tú padre, ¿eh?… es el Capitán Pjotr, ¿cierto? – Él siguió mirando al campamento, a su lado escucho a Ahmar reír – Parece ser que tienes un gran padre Alexey y yo un buen capitán. Ah sido un gusto verte camarada, nos vemos otro día – Con eso, Ahmar paso a volverse parte del campamento que observaba.

Alexey sonrío para si mismo, el había nacido en una buena familia y todos los días agradecía el tenerla sana y a su lado, ninguno de ellos era perfecto, pero juntos formaban un buen equipo y se apoyaban mutuamente.

¡Paf!

El fuerte ruido lo distrajo de su ensoñación. Lo reconocía, alguien había golpeado fuertemente una mesa dentro de la tienda del capitán Pjotr, agudizo el oído y escucho los amortiguados gritos de su padre y su mayor.

- ¡Los mandaste a morir Vsevolod, si no hubiésemos actuado cuando lo hicimos todos habrían muerto!

- No exageres Pjotr, sabes que era un sacrificio necesario. En cambio tú comandaste ese escuadrón antes de tiempo e inexcusablemente le costándole la vida a más hombres.

- ¿Me dices que exagero?, cada uno de esos reclutas vino a dar su vida por nuestro país al igual que tú y yo; y tú pensabas usarlos como anzuelo para los rojos.

- Sabes que el plan hubiese funcionado, con los rojos tomando la ventaja en la guerra, al hacerles creer que habían derrotado a la única defensa de Jabárovsk, ¡hubieran sido un blanco fácil por su propia arrogancia! Lo único que hiciste fue actuar insubordinadamente y costarle la vida a más camaradas de lo que era necesario… claro que, tú hijo era parte de los soldados que mande a asesinar, ¿no? Después de todo, ¿qué es una vida a cambio de diez o de cincuenta?, no te importa el número, ¿no es así?, con tal de que tú hijo viva.

- Por supuesto que me importa la vida de mi hijo, pero también soy conciente de que puede cuidarse por si mismo. Lo que no te perdono es que uses todas esas "bonitas" palabras para cubrir tu cobardía, prefieres dar a los más jóvenes como señuelo y que maten unos cuantos enemigos para luego ver desde lejos como tus soldados más experimentados acaban con el resto, ¿no? ¿O vas a decirme que el motivo que estuvieras aquí, sano y salvo cuando todos los demás regresamos de la batalla fue otro?

Alexey no hoyo nada durante un tiempo, con el ceño fruncido fuertemente en su rostro tan solo podía imaginar lo que sucedía dentro de la tienda.

- No importa lo que diga de todos modos, ¿no es así? Aunque te advierto Pjort, que has estado así de cerca de la insubordinación, como castigo te niego la participación en la próxima junta superior.

- ¡¿Pero qué? Sabes que me he ganado mi lugar en la junta!

- Y ahora lo acabas de perder… espero que tu hijo y los demás reclutas sobrevivan la próxima batalla.

Tras eso escucho como alguien abandonaba la tienda y frente a él paso el Mayor Vsevolod, este lo miro con una sonrisa socarrona y veneno en los ojos. Una vez que el mayor desaprecio de su vista, entro a la tienda.

- Otets – Su padre se encontraba sentado con la cabeza apoyada en las manos sobre la pequeña mesa que hacía de escritorio – ¿Otets?

- Syn – Alexey quedo algo sorprendido ante el rostro preocupado de su padre - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esperaba afuera esperando a que terminaras tu reunión con el Mayor Vsevolod.

Su padre lo miro fijamente, entendiendo muy bien lo que significaban sus palabras.

- ¿Cuánto oíste?

- Lo suficiente… señor.

El silencio se instalo en la pequeña tienda, mientras su padre apartaba la mirada de él. No era tonto, sabía lo que las palabras de su mayor significaban y no le gustaba para nada.

- Quiero que vuelvas a casa – Miro sorprendido a su padre, ¿qué tramaba? – Vuelve y dile a tu madre lo que has oído, no le ocultes nada, ella sabrá que hacer y tú la ayudaras con todo lo que te pida. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

- Otets, ¿qué planeas?

- Te explicare todo luego, ahora ve a casa y no le digas nada de esto a nadie. ¿Entiendes… soldado?

Su padre raramente lo llamaba así y cada vez que lo hacía era por que su vida estaba en la línea más de lo que era necesario. Miro penetrantemente a su padre y en sus ojos logro ver determinación.

- Entendido señor – Sin otra palabra salio de la tienda y se dirigió a su casa, su madre escucho atentamente lo sucedido y tras una breve expresión de preocupación en su joven rostro le dijo que le ayudara a empacar las cosas. Su familia se volvería un grupo de desertores.


	2. Prologo (informativo)

_¿Prologo?_

.

Realmente no llamaría a esto prologo, ya que solo y para quién le interese dejare una serie de datos, que yo no considero ustedes tendrían porque saber pero tal vez consideres interesante y/o útiles para entender mejor el fic. De saber todos y cada uno de ellos previa lectura de hecho me daría miedo Un.n Recuerda, son solo datos.

.

Vocabulario según Google translation:

*Syn (сын): Hijo

*Otets (отец): Padre

.

Trivia:

De acuerdo a la historia de Team Fortress 2 el padre de Heavy fue un contrarrevolucionario que fue ejecutado, además él y su familia (su madre y sus hermanas) fueron enviados a un Gulag al norte de Siberia en Septiembre de 1941, en diciembre de ese mismo año el Gulag fue destruido y los prisioneros escaparon.

GULAG: es como se conocía a lo que podría denominarse "campos de concentración rusos", estos eran conocidos principalmente como el lugar de encarcelamiento de prisioneros políticos y como un mecanismo de represión a la oposición política al Estado. Sin embargo, al no existir una categoría específica de presos políticos, éstos tenían que soportar una doble presión tanto por parte de los carceleros como de los delincuentes comunes.

.

Datos históricos:

Este fic se sitúa en los años de la revolución rusa y años posteriores.

El ejercito Blanco aguanto durante un buen tiempo en la zona este de Siberia, lugar donde se ubica la ciudad de Jabárovsk, pero después de mediados de 1919, tres años después del inició de la revolución, comenzaron a tener derrotas importantes contra el ejercito rojo. No se nada en profundo detalle, pero me base en esta información para escribir, fechas y lugares exactos de batallas de la guerra civil Rusa los desconozco.

.

Significados de los nombres(?):

Alexey: Defensor.

Ahmar: Inmortal.

Fadeuka: Audaz, valiente.

Pjotr: Piedra/Roca inquebrantable, confiable.

Vsevolod: El que domina sobre todos.

.

De considerar necesario agregar más datos a este "prologo" lo haré :D


End file.
